Love At TableSight
by Garis Miring
Summary: [SLASH][SBRL]Baru kali ini seorang Remus Lupin merasa bosan saat jam pelajaran. Dan Ia mulai mencoret coret meja ..


**Love at Table-Sight**

By : Remus Black

Remus Lupin merasa bosan.

Tepatnya, baru kali ini Ia merasa bosan mengikuti pelajaran. Professor Binns terus mengoceh dalam suara-hantu-sayup-sayupnya, membuatnya jenuh dan mengantuk.

Remus menggeram pelan dan membenamkan wajah ke lengan jubahnya. Dia berpikir untuk lebih baik tidur ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di atas mejanya sendiri.

Sesuatu yang berwarna keemasan.

Lebih tepatnya, tulisan yang berwarna keemasan.

Remus menyipitkan matanya dan mulai membaca.

"'_Aku bosan'_?—apa ini??" Ia mengernyit, memiringkan kepalanya, memandang tinta emas itu dari berbagai sudut. Tulisan itu berkilat-kilat ditimpa cahaya matahari.

"_Pelajaran Sejarah Sihir sangatlah tidak penting! Buang-buang waktu!_" Ia membaca tulisan itu dengan gumaman kecil sambil mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Rasa kantuknya telah hilang ketika Ia memutuskan untuk membalas tulisan itu. Ia mengambil pena bulunya dan mulai menorehkan kata-kata balasan.

"Aku-sependapat-denganmu-dan-aku-baru-sadar-kalau-pelajaran-ini-ternyata-membosankan". Ia menggeram lambat-lambat sementara jari-jarinya yang ramping dengan cepat menulis dibawah tulisan sebelumnya.

Ia mendengus dan tersenyum kecil ketika menyadari suatu fakta bahwa dirinya mengharapkan jawaban. Menurutnya itu hal yang bodoh karena belum tentu orang yang menulis ini sebelumnya—akan datang lagi dan membalasnya.

_Lumayan juga, untuk mengisi waktu_pikirnya.

Waktu? Tiba-tiba Ia tersentak dan sadar bahwa kelas sudah lama usai. Ia mengecek arlojinya dan menyadari bahwa Ia harus kembali ke tempat sebelumnya saat Ia menggunakan _Pembalik Waktu_.

Ia memasukkan bukunya dengan asal ke dalam tasnya dan berlari menuju toilet anak laki-laki—tempat dimana Ia terakhir kali menggunakan _Pembalik Waktu_.

Ia sampai di toilet anak laki-laki dan dapat melihat dirinya sendiri memutar kalung Pembalik Waktu dan—menghilang.

Sangat sulit menggunakan Pembalik Waktu kecuali kalau kau termasuk orang-orang rajin dan bersumpah akan menggunakannya hanya untuk mengikuti kelas yang jadwalnya bentrok.

Remus Lupin mengambil semua mata pelajaran pengayaan tahun ini—sebenarnya dari tahun ketiganya Ia mengambil semua mata pelajaran pengayaan—yang membuat teman-temannya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala setiap Ia kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi kelewat sore.

Satu-satunya orang yang sependapat dengannya adalah Lily. Satu-satunya teman-sesama-orang-rajin yang mendukung Remus mengambil semua mata pelajaran dan memberitahu ketiga Marauders yang lainnya bahwa mereka harus mencontoh Remus.

Setiap kali Lily mengatakan ini, James menguap—sengaja dan Sirius menggaruki giginya. Akhirnya satu-satunya orang yang mau—terpaksa—mendengarnya berceramah hanyalah Peter.

Minggu berikutnya pelajaran Sejarah Sihir—Ia menggunakan Pembalik Waktunya—dan duduk di kursinya. Betapa terkejutnya dia karena disana telah muncul tulisan baru.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai membacanya.

"_Wah, aku tak menyangka akan ada orang yang sependapat denganku! Apalagi membalas tulisanku!_" Remus membaca tulisan itu dan bisa menangkap nada ceria dalam tulisan itu. "_Hei, kau sedang apa? Tak mungkin kau sedang memperhatikan guru transparan itu 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita membunuh waktu dan terus berbalas tulisan minggu-minggu berikutnya? Balas dibawah jika kau mau_".

Remus mengangkat kepalanya dan—terima kasih Merlin, Ia bisa melewati pelajaran ini dengan menyenangkan sambil memikirkan topik apa yang sebaiknya dibicarakan oleh _teman tulisannya_ itu.

Lalu Remus mulai menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya yang sedang tersenyum dan bergumam, "_Kukira orang yang menulis ini sudah lupa untuk membalas, aku hanya iseng, dan kupikir itu lebih baik daripada mendengarkan guru-hantu berbicara_" Ia terkekeh sedikit dan menopang dagu dengan tangannya, berpikir, lalu menambahkan, "_Idemu untuk berbalas tulisan menarik juga! Aku akan datang setiap minggu dengan tulisan baru, menurutku ini lebih menyenangkan daripada menulis Agenda Pelajaran_"

Ia membaca ulang tulisannya dan tersenyum kecil, memikirkan balasan berikutnya.

Remus melewati minggu-minggu Sejarah Sihir dengan hati ceria. Setiap kali ada tulisan baru dimejanya, Ia selalu tak sabar ingin duduk di kelas dan berpura-pura membuka buku _Gerakan Goblin Gundul_ karya Gilderoy Lockhart—untuk mengelabui Professor Binns. Dan rupanya guru hantu itu merasa terkesan dengan Remus karna selalu datang tepat waktu—lebih cepat malah. Melihat antusias belajarnya yang begitu tinggi Professor Binns menganugrahi 50 poin untuk asrama Gryffindor.

Padahal, Remus sama sekali tidak belajar—atau memperhatikannya. Ia pura-pura mencatat, padahal Ia sibuk dengan _tulisan_nya Lily, yang duduk disebelahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan jangan-rusak-fasilitas-sekolah.

Remus menjulurkan lidahnya. Lily memandangnya galak.

Remus menuliskan segalanya di meja itu (tintanya otomatis menghilang dan hanya bisa dibuka oleh Remus dan _teman gaib_nya). Apa yang akan Ia lakukan hari ini dan bagaimana Ia mengelabui Professor Binns.

Segalanya, kecuali satu fakta, bahwa dirinya adalah _manusia serigala_.

Ia menikmati obrolannya—_tulisannya _di kelas Sejarah Sihir sehingga Lily terpaksa harus pindah tempat duduk karena sekarang Remus tidak mengindahkannya ketika Ia bertanya.

Teman-tulisnya juga menceritakan hal yang sama. Kejenuhannya saat ini, keinginannya saat ini, bahkan tentang kegundahan yang melanda dirinya.

Suatu hari teman-tulisnya bercerita—menulis kepada Remus bahwa Ia sedang jatuh cinta. Remus merasa hal ini terlalu pribadi, tetapi sepertinya teman-tulisnya sudah menganggap Remus sebagai satu-satunya tempat yang aman untuk mengatakan segalanya.

Sambil pura-pura membuka buku _Berdansa Bersama Banshee _karangan Gilderoy Lockhart dan mulai menulis dengan cepat. "_Jadi, kau sedang jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa? Boleh aku tahu orangnya—setidaknya ciri-cirinya_" katanya sambil menulis. Dengan cepat Ia menambahkan, "_Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu_"

Minggu berikutnya, Ia mendapat balasan, "_Yah, aku tahu ini terdengar konyol, tapi saat ini aku benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta padanya. Ia teman seasramaku_". Remus mengernyit.

Ia berpikir keras. Kalau dugaannya benar—maka ..

Ia meneruskan membaca, "_Orangnya sangat menarik, warna matanya yang cerah seakan-akan selalu mengucapkan selamat pagi setiap kali aku bangun. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan membingkai wajahnya yang sempurna ditambah dengan—oh! aksesoris terbaik yang dipunyainya dan merupakan favoritku untuk dilihat—bibir merahnya selalu melantunkan kata-kata yang menggelitik dinding telingaku!_" Remus berhenti kemudian dan meneruskan, "_Aku suka caranya memandangku saat berbicara dengannya. Mungkinkah Ia punya perasaan yang sama?_"

Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar, Remus menjawab—dengan tulisan, "_Aku tidak tahu, aku—belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya_" Ia memandang tulisannya dengan canggung. "_Tapi belakangan ini ada satu orang yang memenuhi pikiranku—sudahlah! Tak usah bahas itu lebih jauh, lebih baik ceritakan lagi tentang dirimu dan dirinya._"

Ia memandang tulisannya dengan perasaan aneh.

_Mungkinkah?_

Ia mengibaskan tangannya seakan ada nyamuk besar disana. Ia lalu membereskan bukunya, bersiap ke kelas berikutnya.

Minggu berikutnya, dengan sangat penasaran, Remus duduk di kursinya dan meneliti mejanya. Ia mendapat balasan.

Menurutnya ini lucu, mengingatkan dia akan muggle-muggle yang selalu melakukan ini setiap harinya di dunia maya. Mengirim surat dan menerima balasan.

Tapi entah sejak kapan Ia mulai tertarik dengan teman-tulisnya ini. Menurutnya, teman-tulisnya ini adalah tipe orang yang sudah terbiasa berbicara—tentang apapun dan tak membiarkan seorangpun memotongnya sebelum Ia berhenti bicara.

Mengingatkan dia pada seseorang.

_Sirius Black._

Kalau selama ini dugaannya benar, berarti Sirius—

Remus mencoba menghilangkan wajah temannya itu dari kepalanya dengan membuka buku setebal kamus Rune Kuno berjudul _Darimana Datangnya Dementor? _karya Gilderoy Lockhart dan menggunakannya sebagai pengalih pandangan Professor Binns.

Ia membaca tulisan emas yang berkilat-kilat itu.

"_Memangnya kenapa kalau kau belum pernah jatuh cinta? Bukan berarti kau tidak akan membalas tulisanku lagi 'kan?_" Remus merasa tidak enak. Lalu Ia meneruskan membaca, "_Baiklah, aku akan meneruskan topik kita minggu lalu_" Remus berpikir seolah-olah Ia berada di sebuah _TalkShow._

"_Orang ini—maksudku—orang yang kusukai ini terkadang membantuku dalam pelajaran karena otaknya luar biasa pintar. Ia juga rajin. Ia mengambil semua materi pengayaan di tahun keenamnya ini._" perut Remus bergejolak. Dugaannya semakin kuat, kalau orang yang dimaksud itu adalah—

"_Namanya Remus Lupin"_

Mata Remus melebar, seakan ingin memberitahu dirinya sendiri kalau Ia tidak sedang berkhayal.

"_Kau tahu dia 'kan? Aku tahu ini terdengar sulit, karena Ia selalu dikelilingi orang-orang. Ia populer, sedangkan aku hanya teman seasramanya._" Remus tidak ingin meneruskan membaca, sangat tidak menyenangkan ketika Ia harus mendengarkan pendapat orang tentang dirinya—walaupun itu pendapat baik.

Tetapi matanya tetap bergerak-gerak mengikuti alur tulisan itu. Memaksanya untuk membaca sampai akhir.

"_Tapi aku tidak bisa melepas bayang-bayang wajahnya dalam pikiranku! Caranya Ia berjalan memeluk buku pelajaran, caranya Ia duduk disebelahku, dan cara Ia menatapku dengan tatapan PRmu-sudah-selesai?—kau tahu, setiap hal yang Ia lakukan terhadapku—aku berharap itu lebih dari sekedar ekspresinya terhadap seorang teman! Saat Ia memelukku dan berkata, 'Terima kasih karena telah menjadi sahabat yang baik, Padfoot'—dan memberiku senyuman hangat._"

Bagai disambar petir, Remus terhuyung tak berdaya di bangkunya.

_Padfoot?_

Ternyata dugaannya benar, tulisan yang selama ini menemaninya melawan kantuk saat jam pelajaran Sejarah Sihir—ternyata—dari Sirius!

Padfoot hanya ada satu di Hogwarts.

Padfoot yang seasrama dengannya, yang selalu Ia nasihati tentang bagaimana caranya belajar yang baik. Yang _memang_ selalu Ia peluk ketika Ia merasa sahabatnya itu berbuat terlalu banyak untuknya.

Padfoot yang selalu ceria dan _kelihatannya_ tidak peduli dengan urusan cinta—ternyata mencintai dirinya, Remus Lupin.

Sorenya, Remus kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dan menemukan Sirius sedang berbaring di sofa empuk, bercanda dengan James.

"Hai, Moony!" keduanya berteriak bersamaan.

Remus hanya tersenyum lemah dan menghilang dibalik tangga spiral menuju ke kamarnya.

Ia melempar dirinya ke kasur yang empuk tanpa melepas jubahnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan berpose seperti orang sedang berdoa.

Dalam kebingungan yang amat sangat Remus menghela napas tepat saat Sirius masuk ke kamar. "Hei, Remus! Nampaknya kau lelah sekali ya?"

Remus tidak menjawab. Sirius melepas jubahnya dan duduk di seberang tempat tidur.

"Remus, tahu tidak?" Ia memandang Remus dengan tatapan tolong-dengarkan-ceritaku.

Remus balas memandangnya dan Sirius memulai ceritanya.

"Aku menemukan metode terbaik untuk mengusir kantuk yang melandaku setiap jam pelajaran Sejarah!" katanya ceria.

_Ini dia, _pikir Remus.

"Aku membuat tulisan-tulisan di meja saat jam pelajaran—dengar dulu—aku tidak merusak fasilitas sekolah karena tinta itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya" katanya buru-buru.

Remus diam saja. Jadi, Sirius melanjutkan, "Sudah beberapa minggu ini, aku mengobrol—berbalas tulisan—dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak kukenal .."

_Kau kenal dia, _kata Remus dalam hati, _kenal baik, malah._

"Aku menceritakan semuanya, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman saat berbicara—maksudku—menulis untuknya. Lalu aku bilang kalau aku—" Sirius menghentikan kalimatnya tepat ketika Remus bangkit seperti cacing kepanasan dan menatapnya.

"Padfoot, _diam_!" katanya "Biarkan aku yang bicara kali ini!"

Sirius mengangguk aneh, mulutnya masih menganga. Kaget melihat tindakan Remus yang ekstrim.

"Padfoot, .. " katanya memulai "Itu aku .."

Sirius hendak protes ketika kemudian Remus menyuruhnya diam dengan galak. Sirius tidak mengerti apa yang Ia bicarakan.

"Setiap minggu, saat jam pelajaran Sejarah Sihir, akulah yang selalu membalas tulisan-tulisanmu itu .. " katanya jelas. "Kau tahu, kan? Aku selalu menggunakan Pembalik Waktu untuk kembali ke kelas sebelumnya. Akulah yang selama ini mendengarkan ceritamu tentang _dia—_orang yang kau sukai!" suara Remus tercekat.

Sirius memandangnya heran, sambil bergumam maksudmu-apa-sih.

"Dia! Remus Lupin!" kata Remus tak sabar, "Yang seasrama denganmu, yang membangunkanmu setiap pagi dengan matanya yang indah, rambutnya yang kecoklatan, dan—bibirnya yang menawan—" Remus berhenti sebentar, merasa dirinya terlalu narsis, akhirnya Ia menambahkan "Yang selalu memandangmu dengan tatapan yang kau suka saat bicara padanya—yang selalu berjalan memeluk buku dan selalu terlihat pintar—yang selalu duduk di sebelahmu saat pelajaran dan selalu melempar pandangan PRmu-sudah-selesai?"

Remus menatap Sirius lekat-lekat dan menambahkan, "Dia yang selalu memelukmu ketika kau berbuat hal yang menurutnya lebih dari cukup—" Ia memelankan suaranya "Yang selalu memberimu senyuman hangat."

"Remus—aku—yah, aku memang—itu benar-benar kau?—yang selama ini—" Sirius berkata tak jelas.

Remus mengangguk pelan.

Keheningan menemani mereka. Ketika akhirnya Remus menggerakkan bibirnya dan mulai berbicara, "Dari pertama, aku sudah tahu kalau itu pasti kau, Padfoot" Ia memandang Sirius, yang sekarang balik memandangnya dengan canggung.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan dari dulu?" Remus maju dan memeluk Sirius—dan mengusap rambutnya. Lalu Ia menambahkan dengan berbisik di telinga Sirius, "Aku mencintaimu, Padfoot—sangat".

Sirius hendak bicara ketika Remus mengatupkan bibirnya ke mulut Sirius seolah menyuruhnya diam.

Mata Sirius melebar karena kaget, Ia dapat merasakan bibir Remus yang hangat bergerak perlahan di permukaan bibirnya—lalu kemudian Ia menutup mata—merasa dapat menerima situasi, Ia mendorong Remus dengan lembut ke tempat tidur, dan membelai wajahnya.

Mereka berhenti. Remus menatap Sirius dengan mata yang oh-luar-biasa-indah bagi Sirius.

"Senang kau juga mencintaiku, Moony" Ia menurunkan kepalanya lebih rendah dan memijat leher Remus dengan bibirnya.

Remus mengusap rambut Sirius yang hitam dan merasa ingin meletakkan kedua tangannya di sana—selamanya.

"Tahu tidak?" kata Sirius sambil menatap Remus dengan sayang. "Kurasa aku juga perlu mengambil semua mata pelajaran yang membosankan itu—dan melewatinya bersamamu .. " kata Sirius sambil terkekeh.

"Kalau itu maumu, Padfoot .." Remus tersenyum sekali lagi dan mencium pipinya.

Terkadang—pelajaran yang paling membosankan sekalipun bisa menjadi _sangat_ menarik.

_T__amat_

CATATAN PENGARANG :

Ide cerita ini muncul begitu saja saat saya dan seorang teman sedang bercerita mengenai kebiasaan kami menulis-nulis di meja sekolah (meja tempat les juga). Haduh, jangan ditiru ya.

Tanpa diduga, saya mendapat balasan dan mulai rutin 'bersurat' dengan orang yang bahkan saya sendiripun tidak tahu siapa dia. _Tapi _saya tidak sampai mengalami kejadian seperti yang dialami Remus Lupin.


End file.
